


Way Out West

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: America and Friends [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clint Eastwood - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Pasta, movies - Freeform, spaghetti westerns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Most people wouldn't think America would really have anything in common with the Italy brothers.Most people have never seen a certain film trilogy. One that all three enjoy.(based on the whole spaghetti western thing, and the Dollars trilogy a little)





	Way Out West

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just assume the brothers are speaking with their accents
> 
> I don't want to butcher anything by going the 'funetik' route

By now, America could practically smell the carbs in the air.

That's what happened when someone was making copious amounts of pasta. Regardless, he kept at it; he wanted to make sure North and South had enough choices, in case they preferred something over spaghetti. He was aware that the brothers would probably bring their own, but it was good to be prepared. 

And whatever was leftover, if any (the Italy brothers could really put a lot away; it was a wonder they weren't insanely fat), they could just give to the other nations if they wished.

Of course, America also brought forth non-pasta dishes as well; those, he mostly ordered. Still, it was tempting to grab a slice of pizza margherita, or a piece of tiramisu. Even the gelato looked appetizing (America tried it once. He wasn't really what one would call a fan). 

Anything to try and please his coming guests. Hopefully his poor table could withstand everything (and Tony and the whale knew to stay away). 

"If they don't like the lengths I went to for all this," he said to himself

...

"I can't believe you put that outfit on," Romano said to his younger brother as they took the best shortcut to America's house. "Do you know how many citizens were displeased to see you, Veneziano, dressed in such a way?! They do not like that you would mislead them!" 

Veneziano took hold of his gondolier's hat and readjusted it. Precisely why Romano was making such a big deal out of what he was wearing, he had no idea.

"But it is such a nice day! I am almost sad that we must spend most of it indoors!" Indeed, Veneziano went all out in his outfit. Some of the actual gondoliers in Venice wanted him to take over so as for them to take a break; they were none too happy when he had to clarify for them. "The gondoliers should not be so serious all the time! Surely they could have a nice afternoon nap!" 

Romano just groaned, and looked upward. He readjusted the bag of DVDs and VHS tapes to be under his arm. With both hands free, he held them up and bit his lip. But this time, he wasn't talking to God like he did when he was exasperated (hence the gesture). 

" __ _Perché, nonno?"_ He whispered, still looking skyward. " _Perché è lui il tuo preferito_?" 

Given that he wasn't looking where he was going, Romano ended up tripping and almost falling. He did regain his footing, but Veneziano still was terrified.

"Are you okay,  _fratello_?! You did not drop or break any of the movies, did you? I would be so heartbroken if one of Clint Eastwood's movies were gone or ruined!" 

"Of course I didn't!" Romano snapped as he tried getting ahead; America's house was already in sight, which was why he was trying to hurry. "I am nowhere near as clumsy as you are! You are not the only one with a love for Eastwood, either!" 

It just went on like this until they actually did reach America's house.

...

America was already getting things set up for their all day movie marathon; VCR, DVD player, and TV guide left open on the page involving any westerns. He only had to pause when he heard knocking on his front door. He'd barely gotten it open before North and South made themselves known. 

" _Buongiorno_!" North cried out as he skittered in, distracted by all the edibles in America's kitchen. So distracted was he, in fact, that he didn't even bother with the formalities associated with a proper Italian greeting. Luckily, South did all that for him; America was at least able to realize that kissing on the cheek was normal nowadays. 

"Hope you guys don't mind I cooked," America told South when he pulled back. "I figured the both of you would want something other than Spaghettios." 

South didn't seem too enthused; it may have been due to North showing how much of a pig he was being. Already, he was stocking up on a little bit of everything. 

"You've gotten his attention," he responded. "We have the movies, surely it will be a good enough day for him." Here, he handed the bag of movies to America. "And yes, the Dollars Trilogy is in there-" 

"Sweet!" America couldn't help but hug South, much to the latter's chagrin. Once they pulled away (and North got what he wanted to gorge on), all three of them got ready in their seating areas. America did get up to pop in _A Fistful of Dollars_ , before settling back in. 

Once they were all ready, America pushed play, and the film watching for the day began. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the Italian words are all wrong please tell me
> 
> I tried not to use Google Translate but I may still be wrong


End file.
